Anjo do Fim
by Lavi Black
Summary: Meu sonho ruiu em mil pedaços. Mas eu encontrei meu novo mundo. O encontrei em você... RaitoXL


Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Contém yaoi, portanto se não gosta, não leia. Obrigada.

_**Anjo do Fim**_

_**This is my December.**_

_**This is my time of the year.**_

_**This is my December.**_

_**This is all **__**so**__** clear.**_

Eu corria desesperado pelas ruas daquela cidade. Meu corpo estava muito ferido. Os tiros de Matsuda se faziam presentes me cegando com a dor. A dor daqueles ferimentos estava ali, mas não era essa dor que me desesperava, que me fazia chorar. Era a dor de perder meu sonho. De ver meu plano perfeito, meu sonho, ruir na minha frente. Eu havia feito tudo certo. Havia matado vários criminosos. Havia limpado o mundo de parte da escória. O que eu havia feito de errado? Onde eu tinha falhado? Eu não sabia e isso me desesperava.

_**This is my December.**_

_**This is my snow covered home.**_

_**This is my December.**_

_**This is me alone.**_

Quanto mais eu corria e o desespero me consumia, mais minha mente era tragada para lembranças do passado. Onde eu era apenas mais um estudante universitário em meio a tantos outros, me destacava como melhor aluno, era popular, inteligente e filho do chefe de polícia. Era apenas...comum. Até que um dia, depois da aula, encontrei aquele caderno. Death Note. O caderno da minha benção. O caderno da minha maldição. Ryuuku havia me avisado do poder e da maldição que aquele caderno carregava, mas eu não ouvi. Estava cego de ambição e não dei ouvido. Eu usei o poder daquele caderno para criar o que, na minha visão, seria o mundo ideal e eu seria o deus desse novo mundo. Mas agora esse sonho não passava de cacos. Cacos do mais fino vidro quebrado e despedaçado no chão, em meio ao meu sangue.

_**And I...**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel.**_

_**Like there was something I missed.**_

_**And I...**_

_**Take back all the things I said.**_

_**To make you feel like that.**_

_**And I...**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel.**_

_**Like there was something I missed.**_

_**And I...**_

_**Take back all the things that I said to you.**_

O tempo passava e meu corpo doía cada vez mais. Eu podia sentir minha vida acabando, minha alma querendo se desprender de meu corpo e ir embora. Eu só me perguntava: para onde? Seria mesmo o vazio o destino de todos aqueles que morrem? Um lugar sem nada? Não era o que eu queria. Não era o fim que eu havia imaginado.

Em minha mente, as imagens de várias pessoas passavam. Pessoas que eu havia amado um dia. Pessoas com quem eu convivi um dia. Pessoas que eu matei um dia. Eu via os rostos de meu pai, minha mãe, minha irmã, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mikami, Takada, Near, Misa e...dele. L. O melhor detetive do mundo. Não posso negar, isso é verdade. L, você é o melhor detetive do mundo. Sempre esteve no caminho certo, mas não via. Não achava provas. O quê será que te atrapalhava? Meu jogo ou seus sentimentos?

_**And I'd give it all away.**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go to.**_

_**Give it all away.**_

_**To have someone to come home to.**_

Uma vez você disse que eu era seu primeiro e melhor amigo. Embora eu não quisesse admitir, você também era meu primeiro, melhor e verdadeiro amigo. Você era o único que estava no meu nível. O único que podia me desafiar. O único que me envolvia em enigmas difíceis até para eu solucionar. Você era a única pessoa em todo o mundo, que era parecida comigo. Éramos opostos em muitos aspectos, é verdade, mas éramos iguais em muitos outros também. Você foi o único que eu admirei, o único que me surpreendeu com sua inteligência e o único por quem eu me apaixonei.

_**This is my December.**_

_**These are my snow covered dreams.**_

_**This is me pretending.**_

_**This is all I need.**_

Confesso que é humilhante admitir isso, mas não posso fazer nada, você me conquistou L. De uma forma que ninguém jamais havia conquistado. E como eu retribuí? Te matei. Fria e impiedosamente. Te matei. Esses dois fatos ficaram ecoando em minha mente durante anos. Te amei. Te matei. Te amei. Te matei. Te amei. Te matei. Te amei. Ainda te amo.

_**And I...**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel.**_

_**Like there was something I missed.**_

_**And I...**_

_**Take back all the things I said.**_

_**To make you feel like that.**_

_**And I...**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel.**_

_**Like there was something I missed.**_

_**And I...**_

_**Take back all the things that I said to you.**_

_**And I'd give it all away.**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go too.**_

_**Give it all away**_

_**To have someone to come home to.**_

Anos podem ter passado, mas eu jamais te esqueci. Agora, nesse exato momento, nem de longe pareço aquele Raito Yagami que você conheceu, aquele rapaz que matou muitos utilizando o nome de Kira. Agora, sou um homem à beira da morte, lamentando a morte de um outro homem, o único a quem eu amei verdadeiramente.

_**This is my December.**_

_**This is my time of the year.**_

_**This is my December.**_

_**This is all so clear.**_

Chego até um prédio abandonado, entro procurando abrigo e um lugar para descansar. Não tenho mais forças nem para dar mais um passo. Caio em cima de uma escada e espero que a morte venha me abraçar com seus braços suaves e me guie até o vazio ou aonde quer que seja que as almas repousam depois de deixarem este mundo.

Minha respiração está cada vez mais fraca, os tiros já não doem mais. Meu corpo está dormente. Estou morrendo. O quê é isso? Essa luz na minha frente? Está tomando a forma de um homem, um homem que me é familiar...Quem?...Não acredito! L?! Você...você veio me buscar? Posso ver que está se aproximando. Posso sentir sua mão em meus cabelos, num toque extremamente sutil e reconfortante. Você se aproxima ainda mais e eu posso ouvir sua voz em meu ouvido.

_"Você me matou. Eu te amei."_

_**Give it all away...**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go to.**_

_**Give it all away...**_

_**To have someone to come home to.**_

Então, suavemente, num toque quase que mágico e surreal, você me beija. Tão suave. Mal posso sentir. A única coisa que sinto é uma dor aguda no peito. Dói tanto! O quê...?

_**Give it all away...**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go to.**_

_**Give it all away...**_

_**To have someone to come home to.**_

Então isso é o vazio? Não é tão estranho quanto eu imaginei. Mas não importa. A única coisa que importa no momento é que estou aqui com você segurando minha mão e me guiando nesse novo mundo que é a morte. Eu queria criar um novo mundo na Terra, onde eu seria um deus e todos me respeitariam e me temeriam. Estava tão obcecado com essa idéia que nem percebi que o único lugar onde eu seria, onde eu me sentiria um deus seria ao seu lado, L. Meu guia. Meu anjo. Meu anjo do fim.

**Owari.**

**Notas da Autora:** Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Arigatou.

A música que embala a fic é "My December" do Linkin Park. Se interessar a alguém, estou colocando a tradução abaixo.

My December

Meu Dezembro

Este é meu dezembro

Esta é minha época do ano

Este é meu dezembro

Isso tudo é tão claro.

Este é meu dezembro

Esta é a minha casa coberta de neve

Este é o meu Dezembro

Este sou eu sozinho.

E eu...

Apenas queria não sentir

Como se houvesse algo que perdi

E eu...

Retiro tudo o que disse pra você

E eu...

Apenas queria não sentir

Como se houvesse algo que perdi

E eu...

Retiro tudo o que disse pra você

E eu desistiria de tudo

Apenas para ter algum lugar para onde ir

Daria tudo

Para ter com quem voltar para casa.

Este é meu dezembro

Estes são meus sonhos cobertos de neve

Este sou eu fingindo

Isto é tudo o que preciso

E eu...

Apenas queria não sentir

Como se houvesse algo que perdi

E eu...

Retiro tudo o que disse pra você

E eu...

Apenas queria não sentir

Como se houvesse algo que perdi

E eu...

Retiro tudo o que disse pra você

E eu desistiria de tudo

Apenas para ter algum lugar para onde ir

Daria tudo

Para ter com quem voltar para casa.

Este é meu dezembro

Esta é minha época do ano

Este é meu dezembro

Isso tudo é tão claro.

E eu desistiria de tudo

Apenas para ter algum lugar para onde ir

Daria tudo

Para ter com quem voltar para casa.

E eu desistiria de tudo

Apenas para ter algum lugar para onde ir

Daria tudo

Para ter com quem voltar para casa.


End file.
